


Little India

by paperchimes



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Multi, Raptor!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperchimes/pseuds/paperchimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of Tom visiting five-year-old India on her birthday. Raptor impressions ensue.</p><p><span class="u">Warnings</span>: Tom being a ridiculous godfather. Adults being silly and India being adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little India

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that [Tom is really a raptor in disguise](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nl1bDp2EF48), the [joy which is Baby India](http://paperchimes.tumblr.com/post/23208182865/chris-hemsworth-elsa-step-out-with-baby-india) and the fact that Tom has Australian barbecues at Chris' place. <3

“Daddy! Daddy! He’s going to eat me!!” came the shrill, breathless squeal of his daughter from the corridor. Chris looked up from the countertop of zip-lock bags and marinated meat just in time to catch sight of India, out of breath and rosy-cheeked, just before she darted into the safety of the kitchen. “Lock the doors, Daddy! Lock them!!” she hopped on the spot a number of times before swinging the door shut herself.

When the menacing purr and caw-like raptor call floated in from the hallway, he knew immediately who had just arrived.

His daughter gave a tiny giggling shriek of fear and pressed herself against the door, putting all of her weight on it in hope that it would be enough to keep the monster out.

“Daddddyyyyyyy!!! Help me, He. Is. Going. To. **_Eat._** Meeeee!!!” she emphasised matter-of-factly, punctuating each word with disbelief at seeing her father so calm and composed.

“I’m going to eat your children, Hemsworthhhhhh!!!” was the raspy evil whisper from the shut-off corridor. India jumped away as if the door had caught fire and darted to hide between her father’s legs. “So you better make sure tonight’s barbecue is satisfactory!”

“I assure you, mighty beast, it would satisfy kings,” Chris boomed back with what India called his ‘hero voice’. She laughed and tucked herself behind his knee and the cabinet, triumphant and proud of her brave, brave father.

“You better hope sooooooo!” There was the raptor call again.

“Hello, Tom,” was the happily surprised voice from where the monster was.

“Tom? Who’s Tom?” came the evil whisper.

“Nooooooo!!! Mummy, run away!!!!” India squealed, recognising the voice instantly, her face contorted in fear.

“What? Oh noooo! Nooooooo!!” Elsa let out a dramatic cry from the corridor, playing along with the ridiculous scene.

“Mummy!!!!”

A moment’s silence passed by, with all three adults stifling the overwhelming urge to burst out laughing. India was left in tensed-up anticipation, clutching the fabric of Chris’ pants leg tightly in her tiny fist.

To her relief, the kitchen door swung open, revealing her mother, smiling and unharmed, and the tall giant of a man who was her godfather.

“Uncle Tom!” India smiled in gleeful surprise as if seeing him for the first time. “Did you beat the monster?”

“Yes, India, yes I did,” he grinned as the little girl as she trotted over to him. In a fluid motion, he hooked his hands under her arms and hoisted her up for a hug. She giggled mirthfully. “Happy Birthday, dariln’.”

“Thank you, Uncle Tom,” she replied in a sing-song voice.

Chris could only smile as he returned his gaze to the cluttered countertop, giving India some time with her godfather. The smile only widened when the characteristic “ehehehe” drifted over from the living room, overlapping with the squeal-like giggles of his little girl. Elsa also joined in on the fun, calling out for them as they played an unfair game of hide-and-seek. As usual, India would always win.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
